Rob Minkoff
Robert Ralph Minkoff (born August 11, 1962)Rob Minkoff's middle name is an American filmmaker.Rob Minkoff's bio He is known for directing the double Academy Award–winning animated feature The Lion King (along with Roger Allers), along with directing Stuart Little, Stuart Little 2, The Haunted Mansion, and Mr. Peabody & Sherman. Early life Minkoff was born in Palo Alto, California to Jack Robert Minkoff (1922–1998) and Tola Fay Minkoff (née Stebel)Rob Minkoff's parents and family. He studied at Palo Alto High School and graduated from California Institute of the Arts in the early 1980s in the Character Animation department. While he was working his way through CalArts, he was hired by Walt Disney Animation Studios in 1983 as an in-between artist for The Black Cauldron (1985). He was then a supervising animator for The Great Mouse Detective (1986), before being a character designer for The Brave Little Toaster (1987). He also wrote the song "Good Company" for Oliver & Company (1988), before becoming a character animator for The Little Mermaid (1989). He then became a director for two Roger Rabbit shorts called Tummy Trouble (1989) and Roller Coaster Rabbit (1990) and was a part of a pre-production script development for Beauty and the Beast (1991). He also directed a Mickey Mouse short, which was shown at Disney-MGM Studios, called Mickey's Audition (1992). Career Minkoff got his big break when he directed the Walt Disney Animation Studios feature film The Lion King (1994) alongside Roger Allers. Since then, he has directed his first live-action movies Stuart Little (1999) Stuart Little 2 (2002), which were a mix of live action and computer animation, and then some fully live action movies like The Haunted Mansion (2003), The Forbidden Kingdom (2008) and Flypaper (2011). He participates as a member of the jury for the NYICFF, a local New York City film festival dedicated to screening films for children between the ages of 3 and 18.NYICFF Jury He directed DreamWorks Animation's computer-animated film Mr. Peabody & Sherman. He is also attached to direct the fantasy action adventure Chinese Odyssey. As of 2014, he is producing Blazing Samurai, an animated family film inspired by Blazing Saddles and scheduled for a 2017 release. Minkoff is also a director on the 2018 animated Netflix original animated series of the late Anna Dewdney picture book franchise Llama Llama, overseeing all aspects of production. Personal life Minkoff married Crystal Kung on September 29, 2007. They met in 2003 at a party in Minkoff's office. Kung is a 76th-generation descendant of Confucius, and has a brother, Jeffrey Kung, a Chinese singer and radio VJ. Minkoff is Jewish. In 2012, Minkoff and his wife welcomed a son. Filmography Director * Tummy Trouble (1989) * Roller Coaster Rabbit (1990) * The Lion King (1994) * Stuart Little (1999) * Stuart Little 2 (2002) (also executive producer) * The Haunted Mansion (2003) (also executive producer) * The Forbidden Kingdom (2008) * Leverage (2009) (1 episode) * Aftermath (2010) (unknown episodes, also producer) * Flypaper (2011) * Mr. Peabody & Sherman (2014) (also voiced Creepy Kid) * Chinese Odyssey (TBA) (also producer) Producer * Trail Mix-Up (1993) * Stuart Little (2003) * The Mr. Peabody and Sherman Show (2015–2017) (executive producer) * Blazing Samurai (2018) * Wolf Totem (TBA) * Silkworms (TBA) Writer * Oliver & Company (1988) (music/lyrics: "Good Company") * Tummy Trouble (1989) (story) * Beauty and the Beast (1991) (pre-production script development) * Trail Mix-Up (1993) (story) Animator * The Black Cauldron (1985) * The Great Mouse Detective (1986) * Sport Goofy in Soccermania (1987) * Amazing Stories (1987) (1 episode) * The Brave Little Toaster (1987) (Character Designer) * Technological Threat (1988) * The Little Mermaid (1989) References External links * Twitter * Official Tumblr * Facebook * Google+ * * Category:1962 births Category:American Jews Category:American animators Category:American film producers Category:American male screenwriters Category:California Institute of the Arts alumni Category:Living people Category:Palo Alto High School alumni Category:Film directors from California Category:DreamWorks Animation people Category:People from Palo Alto, California Category:Animation directors Category:Film producers from California